Sven
Appearance Unlike normal Tediz, Sven has light grey fur, dark grey "bags" around his eyes, and red eyes. His mouth is lined with stitches with the exception of the front of it. The stitches stretch and if they broke, nothing would happen, but he likes them there. He has a industrial piercing through the top of his left ear. His hair is medium length and black. For an outfit, he wears a black trench coat, black and red Tripp pants, and gothic boots. He also wears a military officer's hat with the Tediz symbol. Inside is just stuffing, but his fabric skin feels like normal skin with fur. He's very soft like a teddy bear and as such could be used like one. Personality Sven is definitely a leader. He's observant and once he's been betrayed, it's almost impossible to get him to come back. He's normally very serious, but will be more laid back in normal settings. With Skully, he's very cuddly and affectionate, but he can switch to battle mood at any time; very capable of changing emotions to whatever he wants. Due to his deep German accent and shrill Tedi voice, he often sounds like he's forcing a scream, so many people think he's insane; comes off as angry, but with a straight face. Due to this, he finds it hard to interact with others who don't know him well. He has his own language, but seldom uses it. Tedian language is a mixture of English, German, and Spanish, but mostly German. He IS capable, however, of speaking in a deep voice with a German accent if he focuses; he can drop the Tedi part in his voice, because otherwise it's hard to understand him sometimes. Due to how he was created, he is still a Tedi and acts as one quite often, making him come off as harsh to those who don't know him. He commonly threatens others that if they don't give him the info or item he's requesting, he will use force; this is not a hollow threat, but he wouldn't hurt someone close to Skully. When he walks, it's sometimes a normal walk, but sometimes he marches instead. While not afraid to show his nicer and sweeter side, he doesn't really show others that side unless he loves them. With friends, he might joke around and treat them like part of his platoon, but others, he doesn't truly care about. Love and Romance Tedian Words: Afraid – Aingstezh Always – Iemy And - Und Army – Comiizh Blood – Blut Burning – Boonz Burns – Bunzh Call – Vol Change – Weich Crew/Platoon – Bonts Dead (dying) – Sturbent Devil – Toofel Do – Tunt Don't – Nont Ever – Fefi Eye(s) – Blick(ses) Fill – Yin Fine – Feinst Fire – Fiel For – Por, Ti Fur – Fel General – Zhaneral Hate – Hass Heart – Hurs Her (any fem. noun) – Shey Him (any masc. noun) – Thot I – Eit I'm – Eizhbi Life – Liid Loyal – Treuzh Love – Lieb Lovely – Liebizk Me – Mi Much – Mutz Must – Mus My – Mizh Never – Niefi No – Nein Not – Nicht Of – Vos Once – Mal Or – Noch Our – Serv Passion – Leebitkash Pride – Piel Questions – Fragentines S.H.C. – E.S.K. (Eichhörnchen Stark Kommando) So – Estu Spark, Sparkle – Funtel Stain – Bunt Swear – Gezhk Tediz – Tedi That's – Eits The – i They – Les Told – Sagzh Torture – Fulter Victory – Sithuntii Wait – What What – Vut Whatever – Wazhmeir With – Mitz We – Wir We're – Wirtz Yellow - Gelpow Yes – Ja You – Zhu Numbers: 1 – Ute 2 – Deu 3 – Thi 4 – Far 5 – Fif 6 – Ses 7 – Set 8 – Och 9 – Nii 10 – Dec-# 20 – Tue-# 30 – Tri-# 40 – For-# 50 – Fit-# 60 – Soc-# 70 – Sev-# 80 – Cho-# 90 – Nes-# 100 – Utezk-#-# 200 – Deuzk-#-# 300 – Thizk-#-# 400 – Farzk-#-# 500 – Fifgi-#-# 600 – Sezhk-#-# 700 – Setizhk-#-# 800 – Ozhket-#-# 900 – Niizhk-#-# 1000 – #-#-#-Unes 2000 – #-#-#-Deuses 3000 – #-#-#-Thises 4000 – #-#-#-Farses 5000 – #-#-#-Fifses 6000 – #-#-#-Seses 7000 – #-#-#-Setes 8000 – #-#-#-Oches 9000 – #-#-#-Niisii 10000 to 90000 – #-#-#-#-(Ute to Nii) 100000 to 900000 – #-#-#-#-#-(Ute to Nii) 1000000 to 9000000 – Mi-(Ute to Nii)-#-#-#-#-#-# 10000000 to 90000000 – Bi-(Ute to Nii)-#-#-#-#-#-# 100000000 to 900000000 – Tri-(Ute to Nii) -#-#-#-#-#-#